


How Humans Love: A guide for Androids

by ScreamsForYears



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hank helps out, Mixed Signals, Reader-Insert, Wrong way of handling it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamsForYears/pseuds/ScreamsForYears
Summary: You’ve been working with Connor since the start, he’s been nice and in a state of panic (from his good looks) you responded in a not so good way.Hank helps Connor discover something, and you help Connor find parts of himself he could only imagine understanding, let alone having.





	1. The way you look

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a way of placating my love for Connor, ya know curbing it, but now I want to share it with everyone else.
> 
> This is my first time publishing a thing, if it’s bad I’m SO sorry. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) your name  
> (Y/F/L/N) your first and last name

You wake up to the sunshine glistening through your thin, veil like curtains. You look to your left to view the haze that was the outside, through those curtains. While Pulling the blanket over your head, you groan loudly. “Another day, gee am I glad..” you say passive aggressively.

After laying in the bed staring at the ceiling for what seems like hours your alarm goes off, jerking you out of your trance. ‘Time for another day at work’ you thought, hesitantly.

As you were getting ready you thought of the first time you interacted with Connor, you’d never had a problem with androids. The only issue you really ever had was that you could do your own work and chores ‘why make someone or something else do it,’ you always ask yourself. But after seeing the Rk800 model, you had a huge problem.

~

You remember walking into the room and spotting a man, at the lieutenants desk, which was already weird because...well people never want to talk to him. As you walked closer you noticed how straight his back was, and how his hands were folded nicely in his lap. You remember thinking ‘who sits like that?’

Approaching your desk you got almost a full profile, and you felt your heart almost leap out of your chest. He had soft eyes, with eyebrows that looked so rugged. His facial structure made you want to just stop living because no one will ever look as perfect as that man, sitting not 10 feet from your desk. 

It took you a few seconds to even realize he had an LED, he was an Android. A lot of things fell into place, for example why he sat so weird. Android always looked nice but you’ve never seen one like this one, you’ve never even seen a model like this one. Most androids from their series had a certain look, maybe cyberlife was branching out. Could he be a newer model?

After that thought ends you spent almost 5 whole minutes debating whether or not to go up to him to tell him the lieutenant usually doesn’t come in till noon or to just sit back and memorize the shape of his face. You decide to just let him sit and wait so you can keep looking at him. 

But before you could finish making the decision he was by your desk hovering over you. You were so lost in thought you didn’t even notice him get up, or even start looming. Now that you’re face to face with him he’s even better looking, they even gave him tiny freckles. ‘What the hell!’ You internally yell. 

“Hello detective (Y/F/L/N), do you know when lieutenant Anderson will be in?” He asked kindly. His hands dangling by his side, almost like he doesn’t know what to do with them.

Hearing his voice you felt your whole body go into over drive, while simultaneously you melt! A little blood rushes up to your face after hearing his voice. Thinking ‘oh no’ you begin to stammer trying to even remember what he said. “I...uhm...c-can you repeat that? Please?”

His head tilts to the side a little looking at you as you turn your head down to pretend to be doing anything other than being completely taken by him. ‘He said your name’ is all you can think.

His LED blinking from blue to yellow then back again for a second. He straightens himself and begins to speak again “If my saying your name bothered you, I apologize. I’m the android sent by cyberlife, model rk800, I’m equipped with facial recognition.” He stares at you, waiting for your response.

‘Come on (Y/N), get yourself together’ you thought as you look up you turn your face into an almost bored expression. His head tilts, seeing that you’ve faced him finally, confused by your personality change. You sigh, and respond “it’s fine, what did you need?”

“When will lieutenant Anderson be in?” The Android not wasting a breath in between yours and his response.

“He doesn’t come in till noon usually, he might be at the bar if you need him so badly” you say as you turn to your desk pretending to do work or anything so you won’t have the urge to stare at him, not like his voice wasn’t intoxicating enough.

The Android shifted where he stood. Opening his mouth to speak he goes “Thank you” and wanders off to go find the lieutenant. ‘Anderson is gonna hate him’ you though, laughing to yourself.

~

Returning from your thoughts of Connor, you cringe. “Why would you do that! Why would you act like that!?” You ask yourself aloud. Why did you pretend not to care about him! If he so much as goes by you your heart skips a beat! It’s been two months since that interaction, Connor had been a deviant for a while, and he thought you hated him still!

Working at the station he’d bring you coffee, and food. When you, Connor, and the lieutenant would work on cases he’d always make sure to interact with you. Make you feel part of the team. What is this stupid android trying to do to you? Kill you!

You already die every time you hear his voice, what more does he want from you! You get androids are perfect at everything they do but aren’t they meant to look and sound calming, trusting, and nice? Sure he looks/does all of those things but add 100 more synonyms for sexy and cute and anyone would feel how you felt. He did the exact opposite of calm you down, your body would basically go into melt down mode.

And since you’re who you are you have to keep up the facade, ‘why!?’ Every morning you ask yourself ‘why!?’ Because he can’t know, that poor little android probably wouldn’t even know what love is, let alone how to love. 

Groaning you turn your arm to view your watch, ‘time for work’. Slowly standing from where you sat on your couch, you grab your keys and think ‘Another day, with that gorgeous android who thinks you hate him.’ It’s your idea of a perfect day, or at least as close as it will get. You at least get to look at him.


	2. The way you make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a cute, pure bean. He understands nothing still.

Arriving at work you see Connor right away, sitting at his desk adjacent to the lieutenants, and you notice something. He’s watching the entrance, and as you walk in he stands and walks to the break room. ‘Odd...’ you think as you walk to your desk. Pulling your chair out you get to work on the report you quit on last night. You’ve pulled late nights the past few days, or maybe weeks? You can’t remember at this point honestly, the days sort of just mush together. 

Suddenly your pulled out of your work with a cup of coffee set by your monitor. Looking at it, and traveling up the arm you view the face of Connor. Your heart is beating so hard you worry even Connor can hear it, you sure can!

“I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit sluggish lately. Your sleep schedule seems to be off, I thought you could use a boost” he says politely, smiling down at you.

Before you could thank him he wanders off to his seat, you grab the cup and before you finish your first sip he’s swiveled his way over to the side of your desk. His back straight and hands still folded nicely in his lap, you kind of giggle at the sight of that.

“Can I speak with you for a second (Y/N)” he says in a low tone, almost as if he doesn’t want people to hear him.

Putting the coffee down, you start to collect yourself. Don’t let him catch on. “Yeah sure, I guess.” You say in a monotone voice.

“I’ve been worried about your health, almost since I met you” he says quickly “I don’t mean to be intrusive, but every time I scan you, you have a elevated heart rate, high blood pressure, dilated pupils, and sometimes you sweat more than usual. I know you don’t like me but have you seen a doctor?”

You begin to laugh, he’s so precious it almost hurts. You take the coffee in your hands and sip on, might as well let him stew. Finishing your sip you respond “when the lieutenant gets back, ask him his opinion. He’s pretty smart.”

Connors head tilts to the side slight, confused by your response. “(Y/N), this isn’t a joke. I am worried about your safety. You’re part of our team!” He seems almost panicked.

Trying to not laugh you contemplate responses. ‘Should you just come out with it? Should you continue to hide this massive crush? Or should you talk to him privately about it? If so when? Where? Or should you lie? Say you’re fine, and you know about all these problems? Would he believe you?’ You ask yourself so many questions all at once and before your brain can catch up out comes the answer.

“How about we talk about this later? You know where I live right?” Your mind starts to panic, ‘WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO’ you think. Mentally insulting yourself for being so impulsive. 

“Okay.” Is all he says as a response. No time when he’ll be there, no objections, nothing. And before you can even discuss these things he swivels away, looking just as goofy as before.

You start to smile, so big your cheeks almost hurt. Sure you hated what you impulsively did but...Connor is going to be in your home. As your mind races, thoughts of what excuses you can come up with or how you might have to come clean, flood in. Your panicking again. You slump behind your monitor, coffee firmly in hand, you whisper to yourself “what am I gonna do”.

Seconds later, you’re scared out of your mental prison by a white haired man. He chuckles as you turn around angrily, ready to loose your shit he pats you on the back gently. “Sorry (Y/N), it was so hard to resist.”

“Hello hank” you respond grumpily. Ever since Connor came along he’s been acting more cheerful (even come in on time to work!), you’ve even heard him call Connor his son. They have a nice relationship, and it makes you happy to see hank not angry all the time.

You get up from your desk and follow the lieutenant to his. Sitting on the ends of the desk while he pulls out his chair and patiently asks “any new cases?”

You both look at Connor and he responds a second later “we have a double homicide, but crime scene investigators think it was a humans doing.” You continue to stare at Connor while hank begins to talk, you’re too lost in his face. The little freckles on his cheeks, the shape of his jaw, the way his lips move when he talks. You wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

Suddenly a hand is in front of your face “(Y/N), hey! I’m talking to you. Are you okay?” Hank says, almost revolted by your zoning out in the middle of the conversation.

Quickly Connor weighs in “I’ve talked to her about it but she said we’d talk later, I’m glad you’ve noticed too.” He says with an irritated tone.

“What! (Y/N) isn’t doing well?! What’s wrong!” Hank says abruptly, worried about your well being all of the sudden.

Connor starts to explain what he said to you earlier, and the farther he gets into the words the more you start to panic. ‘Oh no oh no oh nooooooo’ you quickly lurch up and before you can put your hand to Connors mouth, hank is laughing. 

Connor was done explaining.

You rush to hank and yank his chair a few feet away from the desk so Connor can’t hear you very well. Through his laughter he points at you, almost in tears, “you like Connor!!” Almost laughing harder after finishing his statement.

“Listen! I’m really freaked out right now so calm down! Stop laughing or I’ll....I’ll strangle you!” You say aggressively, knowing all too well that he doesn’t take it seriously. You’re a petit woman, you couldn’t hurt hank even if you wanted to, and he knew that. But the feeling was mutual for him, he’d never lay a finger on you.

“But Connor?” He says trying to catch his breath, wiping tears from his eyes. “Connor? Really? I thought you hated him!” Almost laughing against the idea of Connor even liking someone, let alone in a relationship.

“JUST DONT SAY ANYTHING!” You scream through your tightly gritted teeth. Face red from both embarrassment and agitation. Hank pulls himself together, still chuckling every once in a while. “Please hank, I’m asking you as a friend. Don’t.” This time you’re gentle, and almost desperate sounding. 

“Okay. I’m sorry. I won’t say anything.” He says smiling gently at you. Thinking to yourself ‘he’s a lot nicer than he lets on’

Collecting yourself you spin hank around and push him back to his desk, you return to your seat on the side of the desk looking as composed as you can be.

Connors LED flashes from blue to yellow for a solid 5 second the turns back to blue. Tilting his head as he looks at you, then at hank. You pray mentally that you won’t be haunted too badly for this.


	3. In his arms

You said fuck it to working late tonight at the station, you wanted to get this chat between you and Connor over. You still haven’t even made up your mind on the whole thing! What were you going to say! Every single step that you hear go by outside your door makes you worry that it’s him, you can feel your heart jolt!

You rushed around as soon as you got home to make it look at least somewhat nice, as nice as it could be. Your roommate was out of town for the next two weeks for work, you’d have lived alone but an investigator doesn’t really pay the bills. At least not in detroit, but the androids are working on it.

Suddenly a knock comes from your door, you practically run to the door but before you open you realize you look like shit. What do you do? You were so worried about the apartment you forgot about yourself! “One second” you yell, your voice shakey. You run to the bathroom fixing your hair, you tuck in the shirt you were wearing at work to your skirt. Looking at yourself you think ‘I look like ass, a nice ass, but still ass.’

You walk to the door and swing it open. Connor looks at you and smiles, “can I come in?” He asks politely.  
“Yes of course, come in” you say sweetly, stepping out of the way for him to enter “sit where ever you like.” You close the door and practically feel your heart drop to your stomach. ‘This is really happening’

Connor sits on your sofa just like he does at work, you don’t know why you expected anything different, but all the same you couldn’t help but think he was cute. You walk around the coffee table and sit on the right side of him, awkwardly smoothing out your skirt after you sit down.

You sit in silence for a minute, you look at him through the corner of your eye admiring his face. You notice his LED flashing to yellow, and can’t help but wonder why?

“(Y/N)” he says, trying to rid the awkward silence. Although you doubt he through it was awkward for him, does he even know what that is? Is it just a silence to him? “Do you hate me?”

“No Connor, I don’t.” You respond almost as soon as he’s done with his questions. You know which route you chose to take.

“Do you have a problem with me then?” He asks tentatively, “The lieutenant and I talked about how...”

“No connor, I don’t” You repeat the same answer but cutting him off this time.

“The lieutenant and I talked about how humans show romantic or sexual attraction, when I researched it your symptoms were the same. Is your issue with me because I’m in the way?” You says inquisitively.

“Connor I already told you you’re not the issue...” you say embarrassed. Your face red as you turn to look at your skirt and not him, hoping he won’t notice. You haven’t sat this close to him, ever. He usually sat in the back of hanks car, and next to hank when we got food. Your body is shaking from being this close to the android that already owns your heart. 

“Do you love the lieutenant?” He asks but you quickly shut that idea down. You start to laugh as you think of that, or how he even came to that conclusion. Connors head tilts and his LED turns yellow as he processes what’s happening.

“Connor do you want me to be honest with you?” You ask still laughing slightly, what a funny idea. Dating hank, not a chance in hell. 

“That’s all I wanted (Y/N), I’m worried if these symptoms aren’t from being in love with someone.” He states anxiously, but facial expression unchanged.

‘He’s too cute, should I do this?’ You think to yourself. Should I ruin this? There’s a no fraternizing rule at work but no one follows it, so you don’t have to worry about that. It’s the issue of him being able to understand. Could he process the idea of love? 

A sudden feeling of de-ja-vu hits you, this topic was on your mind not too long ago while you were in this exact spot. It’s been such a long day you forgot this all happened in one day. ‘Do you want to make this crush go to a full blown relationship in just a day?’ You ask yourself. ‘Could he love you?’ 

“I...I like you” you say quickly. As soon as you have completed your words you have the urge to put your head between your knees and cry. You heart had dropped so far you felt it on the ground, it wasn’t even in you anymore. You just wanted to cry.

“Can you repeat that...” Connor asks sweetly, his LED yellow. He was processing.

Taking a second to muster up the courage to even say it again. You look up at him with tears in your eyes, your face bright red. “I like y...” you were cut off. His lips were on yours, Connor was kissing you. And all you could do was sit still in shock, not even kiss back.

He pulled away, the left of his mouth tilted up slightly, smirking. Lightly resting his hands on either side of your face, pressing his forehead to yours, his mouth turns into a full smile. “I like you too”

You were in shock. You were at a loss for words. But you could feel your heart back in your chest beating a hundred beats a second. All you felt was a huge surge of energy take over you, running up your spine and through your hands and face. Your hands jolting upwards to grab his face, your mouth clashing against his.

While he gently released your face so you could freely turn your head to deepen the kiss. You wrap one arm around him to grab the back of his jacket, the other running through his hair. He wrapped his arms around your back, holding you with both firm and tender feelings. You felt like you were experiencing magic, and in your mind you tried to memorize every millisecond of this kiss. You never wanted it to end, your place was in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to get into parts I’m not used to, if you have notes please tell me! <3


	4. Our restless night

After that kiss you felt your brain turn to mush, you felt like a kid who was just getting over having a lot of sugar. You spent what felt like hours entangled in his arms, hoping that he’d never let you go. You’d never felt something like this, almost as if you were a Disney princess that had finally found her one true love. Her prince.

The kiss was over now, but thankfully Connors visit with you wasn’t. You both sat there, staring into each others eyes, for several minutes after the kiss. Feeling this way was a first for you, and doing this was for sure a first for him. Maybe you were wrong, maybe he can love you.

Another rush moves up your body and now all you want to do is unleash months worth of bottled up love, and excitement. You want to get it out now, tonight. You wanted a fresh start with Connor, you wanted a clear mind.

You begin gently kissing Connors lips, over and over. Moving to the corner of his mouth, then to his jaw then his cheek. You kiss anywhere you can reach, you wanted these feelings out of you so you can be honest with the android you loved.

After what was almost 15 kisses Connor grabbed your shoulder, almost aggressively. Holding you firmly, he plants a kiss on your lips that you could only ever see in movies. If you weren’t already revved up before, you sure were now!

“Connor...” you say in a nervous, low voice, as soon as you pull away from each other. Looking at his face you see his LED a solid yellow, he was in as much disbelief as you were. 

“Yes (Y/N)?” He says with his voice as full of care and love as he can make it.

“If we keep going like this I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop, I know you went deviant and that you’re capable of doing a lot like humans can I just don’t want to push you. Up until maybe 30 minutes ago you thought I hated you, and now I want to let loose months worth of emotions onto you. And I feel like I’m pressuring you, plus ya know you might not have done this. But I don’t know maybe you have” You say quickly, almost running out of breath. You can’t even remember what you said, you’re very concerned but you’re not quiet sure what about. 

Were you just making excuses? That’s what it sounded like. Could he see through you? Were the excuses there to hide your fear of what could happen next? To give him an out?

“(Y/N) you could you possibly explain a bit more clearly?” He asks shyly, worried he had offended you not quiet understanding what all you had just said. Guess that worrying was for nothing, you should really stop thinking he’s a mind reader. He’s an android, not even an android, a deviant.

“I’m saying you’re new to this, are you sure you want this with me? And could you handle it?” You say almost ashamed, looking back into your lap. 

“It’s fine.” He says “I like you (Y/N), I wanted to be human, and this has been the most I’ve felt human since the revolution. I want to be human with you.” He’s now smiling hesitantly, looking down into your eyes, and you could practically feel your mind burst along with your heart. 

‘Was that a love confession?’

Before you could think you were on top of him, straddling his waist. Running your fingers through his hair, and kissing the perfect lips he had not wanting to break away. Not even for air. His words clouded your mind, all you wanted was him. And all he wanted was you. 

You felt him move his hands up your thigh to push your skirt up even farther than it already was. Cupping your ass with one hand, and the other going to the middle of your back to pull you in as closely as he could get you.

Your hands move to his tie quickly pulling it loose, and breaking from your kiss to get it over his head. Once back to kissing you start to unbutton his shirt then pushing the jacket off, along with the shirt, in one move. 

You lied, you’d break away for one thing and it was air. You lean back to see Connors torso, the highest advancements in human technology had the most beautiful body you swear you’ve ever seen. You groan loudly as you start to kiss him again, running your hands across his chest.

While you’re distracted with that he takes advantage of this moment to untuck, and unbuttons your shirt as well. He feels up your sides to remember every inch of your curves, caressing your back and pulling you closer once more. Craving the touch of his skin on yours, he grabs your thighs and the small of your back and quickly stands up.

Connor doesn’t hesitate to take you directly to the bedroom, dropping you on the bed. Standing there, with his knees against the bed, staring down at you you felt comfortable under his gaze. His blue LED blinking, and his head tilted as if he was admiring his work. You realized you liked his eyes on you, you no longer felt like squirming.

Connor dedicated these few brief seconds to memory before asking something that was more imparting than anything any the world to him right now. “Do I have your consent (Y/N)?” He says kindly, making eye contact with you.

“Yes Connor” you answer with a big smile on your face, giggling slightly at the question. I think he would know by now that you wanted to have sex with him, but you’re glad consent is important to him.

“Good, I’ve got a lot of things I’ve wanted to try.” He says quickly before returning his hips to their original place between your thighs. Kissing your lips like they were the last thing he could ever do, then down your neck and chest. Before you can even respond or ask what these things were your mind was clouded over once more.

You aren’t getting any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to get really discouraged with this shit y’all, oml.


End file.
